


AB不分7

by yuzichengshuo



Category: ABO - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzichengshuo/pseuds/yuzichengshuo





	AB不分7

吴昊第一次吃到沈默亲自做的饭，不由得喜上眉梢。脸颊鼓得满满的，像只小仓鼠。  
“别着急，又没人和你抢”沈默拿着纸伸手帮吴昊擦下巴上的饭粒。  
老师好温柔啊…吴昊看了两眼就低着头吃起来。  
吃完饭沈默去收拾东西，吴昊才想起来他的朋友，那个陪他去酒吧的Omega，拨了电话过去。  
“喂？”  
“吴昊？”  
“嗯是我，你....”  
“啊啊啊....不要....”  
“慢点...啊啊啊...”  
吴昊听的耳朵通红，电话里传来陌生的声音“他现在不方便接电话，先挂了”  
“嘟嘟嘟”  
吴昊不记得Omega有男朋友啊，怎么才这么两天，真是世风日下...  
沈默端来一杯温水，“要吃抑制剂吗？”  
吴昊捏着电话，僵硬的拿起白色的药片，当着沈默的面咽了下去。  
看着乖巧的吴昊，沈默想着，到底是个孩子。  
“衣服怎么湿了？”沈默摸着吴昊的后背，发现湿了一大片  
“唔...”被抚摸的感觉真舒服，吴昊眯着眼睛享受着  
“去洗个澡，换身衣服”  
“啊...好...”  
吴昊勉强站起来，自己去浴室洗澡。越洗越热，他的手向后试探，被疼爱过的入口烫的不行，“啊”  
下半身硬了起来，吴昊额头贴着瓷砖，希望能缓解身体上的不适。  
“不是吃了抑制剂吗...”潦草冲了冲，吴昊湿漉漉的裹着浴巾出了浴室。走进沈默的房间，吴昊看到沈默站在床头柜旁边，开着的柜子摆着许多抑制剂。  
沈默刚拿起抑制剂，刚准备注射，就被一个滚烫而湿润的人抱住。  
“老师...”哽咽的声音搞得沈默慌了起来，沈默搞不清楚为什么吴昊喝了抑制剂还浑身滚烫，一副要发情的样子  
“老师...别打抑制剂好不好？”  
“要我”  
沈默快速的注射了抑制剂，转过身抱住迷糊的吴昊。粗暴的亲吻着自己的学生，吴昊眼睛通红，挺着胸脯往上凑。沈默摘掉吴昊的浴巾，年轻的身体赤裸的展现在他的面前，小吴昊直勾勾的对着他。  
吴昊被抱上书桌，两条腿敞开着。汗水和体液浸湿了桌上的文件，“老师...我难受...”  
沈默把吴昊的腿分的更大，两只手指伸进滚烫的入口，灵活的在里面搅动  
“啊啊...啊”吴昊羞耻的用手挡住嘴，不想叫出声  
沈默舔舐着小小的乳头，又加了一根手指，快速的抽查起来。安静的房间里，手指玩出的水声格外明显。  
“啊！老师！”手指按到内壁敏感的地方，吴昊失声叫了出来，无助的搂着沈默的脖子。  
沈默额头上渗出汗珠，咬了咬牙，狠狠的蹂躏着后穴中最敏感的地方。另一只手开始快速的撸动着吴昊的阴茎  
“啊啊啊啊，老师！”  
“要到了！啊啊啊”  
“老师...”快感冲击着大脑，受不住的吴昊一口咬在了沈默的肩膀上，射了出来。沈默抽出手指，亲了亲吴昊的额头。简单清理之后，就把他留在了自己的卧室。  
安置好吴昊，沈默走进浴室，淋着冷水，快速的释放了自己的欲望。  
沈默走出浴室，给医生打电话“喂”  
“哟，沈老师，怎么有空给我打电话？”  
“你给吴昊开的是什么药？”  
“啊呀，被发现惹，就是维生素C啦，酸酸甜甜可好吃了！”  
“你...”  
“他那么小，你又对他有意思，还用什么抑制剂？我也叫成人之美...”  
“那我是不是还得谢谢你？”  
“那就不用了，等着喝喜酒啊哈哈哈哈”  
医生没心没肺的挂了电话，沈默看着睡着的吴昊，叹了口气


End file.
